


[AMV] Utena/Anthy - Still Feel

by snarkwithasmile



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: AMV, Canon Queer Relationship, F/F, Fanvids, Sword lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkwithasmile/pseuds/snarkwithasmile
Summary: Don't mind me; just learning to vid in 2019 to continue obsessing over characters from an anime I watched in the 90s, as you do.





	[AMV] Utena/Anthy - Still Feel




End file.
